The present invention is related to jump ropes. More specifically, the present invention is related to a jump rope having handles that are gripped by a user so the exerciser does not have to bend his wrists to twist the rope as he jumps.
The jumping of rope is one of the simplest and best ways of getting an outstanding strengthening and cardiovascular workout. It builds coordination, helps endurance, increases bone density and muscle strength. In many ways, it is better than running because it uses more muscle groups at one time.
Current jump ropes employ simple cylindrical shape handles on the end of fabric, leather, or hard vinyl ropes. Because of this, the fingers must be contorted around the handles and the wrist must be bent at an awkward angle in order to have the tope exiting the grip at the right angle to jump. Existing ropes are either too soft and too light for high speed or too hard such that they are quite painful when you hit your body.
The present invention consists of non-cylindrical grip which is contoured to the natural position of the hand when a rope is held between the thumb and index finger. The grip fits in the natural closed fist position of the hand so that the rope exits the grip and the hand at the correct angle so no bending of the wrist is necessary. The handle is injection molded out of a rubberized polymer, for added comfort, and includes a means for weighting the handle with insert or forming the handle out of a metal containing polymer. The handle also includes a unique method for adjusting the length of the rope by popping out the bearing with an instrument through a key hole.
The rope itself is made from a soft rubber instead of hard leather or vinyl and it may be solid rubber, hollow, or weighted inside; to change its speed and performance.
The present invention pertains to a jump rope handle for a jump rope. The jump rope comprises a handle portion having a receiving area. The handle portion has a non-linear axis which is adapted to be held by a hand of a user which does not require any bending of the wrist of the hand of the user. The handle comprises a mechanism for holding a rope. The holding mechanism mates with the receiving area to connect with the handle portion.
The present invention pertains to a rubber rope made with a durometer less than 60 shore A.
The present invention pertains to a method of a user exercising. The method comprises the steps of gripping a first handle of a jump rope with a right hand of the user. Then there is the step of gripping a second handle of the jump rope with a left hand of the user. Next there is the step of jumping the jump rope by the user while the user does not bend the wrist of either the right or left hand.